Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and cell phones may include built-in speakers to generate audible sound. Such speakers enable users to utilize their electronic devices as speakerphones, music players, video players, gaming devices, etc. without using headphones or placing their ear in near-proximity to the device. Such electronic devices may be configured to self-support a display device, allowing the user to view audio/visual content while the device is placed on a lap, desktop, or other surface.